Payment in Blood
by Thebazile Chuzzlewit
Summary: Its just after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and just as the summer starts Harry's body is taken over by a darkly familiar mind.
1. Default Chapter

A figure staggered through the streets, dark blood drenching a white shirt. His shirt and pants were torn, his face bloody to almost the point of being unrecognizable. Still, through all the blood on his face and body and caking his dark hair, there was no mistaking that thin, lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which presently was giving him the vague feeling of his head splitting.  
  
Give it up, Potter, the voice said. You're powerless against me now. I control you.  
  
"Not entirely," Harry growled aloud, his voice faint but fierce. He was vaguely aware of the notion that he had lost too much blood.  
  
The voice laughed inside his mind. Not entirely? Look at yourself, Potter. You're a wreck. And you know why? Harry tried to ignore the voice as he continued staggering down the street. With all the strength he could muster, he tried to push back the other presence inside his mind. But it was no use. Because I made you. And you know it. I controlled your entire body and made you beat yourself up like that.  
  
"Why didn't you have one of your cronies do it for you?" Harry muttered bitterly, a bite in his voice that would have shocked anyone who knew him.  
  
Because this is so much more enjoyable, the voice said with relish. Harry grimaced as the disgusting emotions of the other presence inside his mind became known to him. Come now, Harry, the voice said as coaxingly as it could. You're tired beyond all imagining. I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I mean, just look where you've been walking. You've left a nice trail of blood. They will have a fun time licking all that up.  
  
"I'm not giving up," Harry said determinedly, gritting his teeth and hardening his will. If only he could make it to Mrs. Figgs house, she could get help.  
  
His vision was getting unnaturally blurred, and he noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his glasses. However, he doubted his eyes were normally this bad. "How much blood have I lost?" he asked softly.  
  
Enough, the voice said gleefully. Enough, Potter. Quite enough.  
  
After walking a little while more, Harry began to lose consciousness. "No, I have to stay awake." he muttered weakly.  
  
Not much longer, the voice said, sounding so full of glee it seemed it could burst.  
  
"You're sick," Harry said with disgust. "Absolute-ly si-ick." Harry wobbled dangerously. "I.can't go further." he muttered, his vision fading.  
  
No, you can't, can you? the demented voice said. Just give up, Potter. You're fighting a losing battle.  
  
"I've been fighting a losing battle...all...my li-ife." Harry wavered, his eyes went dark, and he fell to the ground and knew no more.  
  
Here, Mafioso. Here's the dark fic you've wanted for so long! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to feel a drenched pillow underneath his face. He tried to lift his head up, but found that he didn't have the strength to do so. He began to look around, but suddenly stopped when the room began to spin. "Wh...where am I?" he muttered, rubbing at his face. His eyes jerked open once more when he felt the huge gash down the left side of his face, but no blood. Almost in a panic, he began looking himself over. There was no old blood anywhere.  
  
Quiet, Potter, the voice in his mind said irritably. That annoying squib woman found you.  
  
"So, I didn't die, eh?" Harry asked the voice tauntingly. "Guess your plans didn't work out after all-Voldemort. And to think that someone like Mrs. Figg would be the one to foil you."  
  
I admire you for your superior intelligence level, Potter, Voldemort sneered. But it's time for you to die now.  
  
Harry began to feel again the strange sensation coming over him. He watched in horror as Voldemort somehow began to move Harry's limbs and make him climb out of bed and reach for his wand, which was on the table. Struggling, Harry tried to get control of his body once more, but his will was seriously weakened after the beating he had given-he winced-himself, last night. He refused to surrender, however.  
  
"Quit it, you nasty freak," he hissed. "I don't think you want me to die."  
  
Oh, quite on the contrary, Voldemort said in a manner used over tea. You have been quite the nasty thorn in my side ever since you were born. I'm going to kill you now, then take over your body and, in your name, begin to put my plan into action.  
  
"And...what's that?" Harry growled, still struggling for control of his hand as it took up the wand and slowly began to point it at his face.  
  
Why, you should know, Harry, I'm disappointed, Voldemort said. Think of all the things I could do in your body. No one would suspect that it was really my doing everything, now would they?  
  
"You want to kill muggles," Harry said in realization. But to his horror the familiar high, cold laugh echoed in the chasms of his mind. Suddenly, he realized the laugh was escaping his mouth. He felt sick.  
  
No, no, no. Simple Harry! Voldemort said, the wand now poised at Harry's face. He struggled to turn it away but it was useless. Think. Use your brain-or what's left that's in your control, anyways. Who would I be just DYING to kill?  
  
"Very funny," Harry snapped bitterly. But just then realization hit him like a hammer on an anvil and his blood ran cold. "You want to kill Dumbledore."  
  
Yes, very good, Potter, Voldemort said in a gleeful sneer. And now that you know, I can't have you blabbing my plans, can I? Not that anyone would believe you anyways. Goodbye, Harry. It's been fun.  
  
Harry tried to let out a scream, but instead his mouth formed the words, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
-So, how did you like it? I think the last chapter was a lot better horror wise, but there has to be the preliminary fluff before the action, right? Oh, and for Mafioso, you had told me that you thought the best horror stuff was without blood? Well, so far, this is my attempt at it.  
  
Hope everyone is enjoying the story! And really, I'm a lot happier in real life. ( 


End file.
